Energy consumption of lighting systems is a major concern in today's society. For example, governments may encourage developing more efficient light sources and smart controls for those light sources. Some methods of improving light efficiency rely on improvements of the underlying materials and structures of the lighting devices themselves. Other methods involve designing customized spectral distributions that satisfy color quality and luminous efficacy. Still other methods require designing light management systems with sophisticated sensors and algorithms to control the intensity of lights depending on ambient light, occupancy, and usage.